<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Pumpkins &amp; Turnips by Asraella</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27117289">Pumpkins &amp; Turnips</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asraella/pseuds/Asraella'>Asraella</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>13 Haunted Days [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Death Note &amp; Related Fandoms, Death Note (Anime &amp; Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ficlet, Gen, Halloween, L's birthday, Pumpkin carving</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:42:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>514</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27117289</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asraella/pseuds/Asraella</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>For his birthday, L carves pumpkins with Near and Mello.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>L &amp; Mello | Mihael Keehl, L &amp; Near | Nate River</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>13 Haunted Days [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1978852</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Pumpkins &amp; Turnips</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for the Tumblr prompt for L &amp; "Did you know they used to carve faces on turnips?"</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Will you stop hogging the knives you little-“</p><p>“Mello.”</p><p>L’s low, even voice halted Mello mid-vulgarity. There wasn’t a reprimanding note in his tone, but this was L. He was the only person Mello truly respected. Nothing else needed to be said.</p><p>“He is though! And would you look at him?” Mello cast his scowl of disgust onto Near. “He’s carving a damn pie pumpkin. Who the Hell does that?”</p><p>Though he didn’t agree with Mello’s treatment of Near, L did think a pie pumpkin could be used for better applications…like pie, and wondered if Watari could salvage any of the left over chunks for sweeter things.</p><p>“The type of pumpkin doesn’t matter.” With precision, Near methodically sawed the knife up and down the triangle that would be his creation’s eye.</p><p>“Yes it does. There’s a freaking type of pumpkin grown just to be Jack o’ Lanterns. Why do you think those exist?" Mello growled.</p><p>“Did you know they used to carve faces on turnips?” With pinched thumb and forefinger, L wiggled the lid off his pumpkin and tried to deflect the simmering tension between his successors.  </p><p>“Turnips? That must have sucked seeing how small they are.”</p><p>“I knew this.” Near said flatly, no triumph lurking within his words.</p><p>Mello rolled his eyes. “You did not.”</p><p>“I did.” Near affirmed, never looking up from his work.</p><p>“Why are you such a little know-it-all?” Mello snarled at his only competition.</p><p>L stared at his two successors and let their bickering fade into nothingness. Sleeves rolled up, he was elbows deep in the stringy orange pulp he tried to fruitlessly extract from the gourd. No matter how much he pulled out, there seemed to be no end to the seeds and goop that clung to the pumpkin’s insides.</p><p>He pretended he didn’t see Mello “accidentally” spit a pumpkin seed in Near’s hair, turned a blind eye to Near hiding Mello’s sharpie that he was using to draw the face on his pumpkin before carving it.  Curiosity filled the detective’s mind. Was it always like this between these two? When L was becoming ‘The World’s Greatest Detective’, it was a game, one with an ever-increasing challenge to capture those that evaded justice, but what was it to these two? Was this truly something they wanted or was this inflicted upon them?</p><p>These were questions were for another day. Today was his birthday, and the two young detectives that one day would represent him wanted to celebrate by carving pumpkins with him. There would be time for cake later on. Watari would make sure of it.</p><p>“I’ll make you eat that turnip if you don’t shut up about it.” Mello’s brow furrowed in anger and confusion. “Where the Hell did you pull that out from?”</p><p>“We’re in the kitchen, Mello. There are vegetables in here.” It was a simple statement, but Mello was sure there was condescension in there somewhere.</p><p>L sighed to himself. It was going to be a long day if it kept going this way.</p><p>
  <em>At least there’s cake when this is all over…</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>